Don't you cry no more
by LittleTxCo
Summary: UA (post saison 6) Plusieurs années après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione Granger est amenée à se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour une mission. Elle y fait la rencontre de Dean Winchester et Bobby Singer dans des circonstances...déplaisantes. Elle va apprendre à connaitre le monde des chasseurs. Pourtant, la jeune femme cache un lourd secret qui pourrait bien tout gâcher...


**Coucou mes poulets ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici un petit crossover Supernatural-Harry Potter que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si la fin est un peu fluffy ^^ Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Bien sûr tout n'est pas parfait, et il y a encore des petits trucs qui pourraient être modifiés, mais c'est une fic que j'ai écrite assez spontanément, en une seule fois ou presque ! Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : même si parfois je le souhaiterai, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Eric Kripke et J. K. Rowling !**

Don't you cry no more 

Hermione sortit du bar où elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée : elle aimait vraiment cet endroit, le charme ancien dégagé par le vieux Pleyel, le parquet usé par les milliers de pieds qui l'avaient piétiné, les mélodies diffusées en fond sonore, le billard. Ces temps-ci, elle s'y rendait presque chaque jour pour travailler un dossier, ou juste pour observer les habitués et s'imaginer leur vie.

Il se faisait tard, et l'air s'était rafraîchi, comme c'est souvent le cas au milieu de l'été. Hermione frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Heureusement, la maison de son oncle et sa tante n'était pas loin, elle pourrait vite se mettre au chaud. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle passait près d'une petite ruelle obscure, elle se sentit brutalement happée par une main qui la plaqua violemment contre le mur, cognant sa tête contre les briques. Un peu sonnée par le choc, Hermione baissa par réflexe la main vers la poche arrière de son pantalon, où elle rangeait toujours sa baguette. Son agresseur, dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage dans l'obscurité, lui attrapa brutalement le bras et le lui tordit derrière le dos, croyant sans doute qu'elle voulait sortir un pistolet ou un couteau pour se défendre. Elle gémit de douleur. Son bras ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position là. L'homme, qui la maintenait plaquée contre le mur avec ses jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper ou de donner des coups de pied, agrippa ses cheveux à pleine poigne de sa main libre, et en tirant dessus la força à lever la tête vers lui pour le regarder en face. Hermione ne pouvait aperçevoir que les yeux de son agresseur, des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange qui lui donna des frissons.

"Ton sac. Tout de suite. Tu me le files, pas de problème pour toi."

Hermione fit alors une bêtise. Elle lui cracha dessus. L'homme resta sans bouger, puis il lâcha les cheveux de la sorcière pour s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche.

"Tu vas le regretter, sale petite..."

Il reprit ses cheveux, les tira si violemment qu'Hermione crut avoir perdu la moitié de ses boucles, avant de cogner sa tête contre le mur, plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort. Puis il lui tordit encore plus le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose céder et une vague de douleur explosive émaner de son avant-bras. La main pressée contre sa bouche étouffait ses cris et ses gémissements. Il lâcha son bras cassé et lui donna un coup de poing, brusque démonstration de force qui projeta sa tête sur le mur avec brutalité, sans qu'elle s'y attende, et elle sentit du sang commencer à couler sur le côté de son visage qui avait touché les briques. Il lui décocha un autre coup de poing inattendu, cette fois-ci dans l'estomac, et Hermione se plia en deux de douleur. Une fois tombée à terre, l'agresseur en profita pour la rouer de coups de pieds. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, même pour se protéger, tout instinct de survie la quittant en même temps que ses forces qui diminuaient trop rapidement. Tout son corps était en feu.

'Si on m'avait dit que j'allais finir comme ça, dans une ruelle derrière un bar !' pensa-t-elle avec ironie, juste avant que quelqu'un ne débarque tout à coup dans la ruelle. La personne qui venait d'arriver se jeta sur son agresseur et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le projeta à terre.

"Sale ordure...t'attaquer à plus faible que toi! Tu devrais avoir honte. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire ta fête !"

C'était un homme, à entendre sa voix. Hermione, dont la vision était troublée par la douleur, put le voir assis à califourchon sur son agresseur, en train de lui décocher coup de poing sur coup de poing. Elle déglutit et trouva la force de gémir:

"Non...non...s'il...vous plaît..."

L'homme suspendit son prochain coup, soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de répondre.

"Très bien. Tu as de la chance, salaud... Allez, file! Avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision !"

L'agresseur d'Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et prit ses jambes à son cou. Hermione, quant à elle, eut juste le temps de voir l'autre homme se rapprocher d'elle et s'accroupir à ses côtés avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hermione se réveilla brièvement une première fois, complètement paniquée. Après avoir vainement tenté d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où elle était ('non, vraiment, ça fait trop mal'), elle se concentra sur les sensations qui l'entouraient. Vu les soubresauts irréguliers qui éveillaient sa douleur, elle devait être allongée sur la banquette d'une voiture, 'ancienne' jugea-t-elle d'après le bruit du moteur. L'habitacle sentait le vieux cuir, le whisky et la poudre. L'autoradio diffusait en sourdine un morceau des Blue Oyster Cults qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis une éternité, et l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, si c'était bien lui, fredonnait en coeur les paroles de la chanson. Hermione se concentra sur sa voix, plutôt agréable, et finit par se rendormir malgré la douleur, bercée par la mélodie et le roulis de la voiture.

La deuxième fois où Hermione se réveilla, un peu moins paniquée, elle sentit que quelqu'un la portait dans ses bras. 'Sûrement l'homme qui m'a sauvée' pensa-t-elle. Il sentait plutôt bon, se surprit-elle à penser. Le même mélange d'odeurs que dans la voiture, avec en plus un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui émanait de sa peau et qui lui rappelait son enfance. Calée contre son torse, elle se sentait en sécurité, et finit par retomber dans les limbes.

La troisième fois fut la bonne. Malgré la douleur toujours cuisante, ouvrir les yeux n'était plus de l'ordre de l'intolérable. En tournant la tête, Hermione vit qu'elle était allongée sur un lit de camp dans une pièce circulaire bizarre aux murs métalliques, avec des dizaines de symboles encore plus bizarres peints sur les murs. En y réfléchissant bien, cela ressemblait à des glyphes de protection enchantées, mais dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Un frisson de malaise la traversa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione s'appuya sur son bras pour se redresser, mais elle retomba tout de suite sur le dos en gémissant de douleur. Zut. Elle avait déjà oublié. Son bras, manifestement cassé, n'avait pas été bandé et encore moins plâtré, son torse la brûlait, et elle avait l'impression que sa coupure au visage n'avait pas été soignée jusqu'à présent. Étrange, pourquoi la sauver pour ensuite la laisser pourrir dans...une prison ?! Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses poignets. C'est bien ce qui lui semblait. Elle était menottée. Elle décida d'appeler.

"Hé ho! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Immédiatement, des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre au-dessus de la pièce, puis dans ce qui devait être un escalier qu'on dégringolait. Elle entendit des éclats de voix. Des voix très en colère.

"Dean! Dean! Ne va pas faire de bêtises, crétin! Ne lui fait pas de mal. Elle vient de se faire tabasser, tu te rappelles?

\- Fous-moi la paix, Bobby. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais en tout cas elle m'a suivi. Et je veux savoir pourquoi."

'Hein?! Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? ' Hermione était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Quand la porte métallique s'ouvrit brutalement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait vu ce dont était capable cet homme, la violence dont il pouvait faire usage. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui avant que l'autre homme, plus raisonnable, ne puisse entrer aussi. Hermione l'entendit tambouriner contre la porte en appelant celui qui était avec elle. Ce dernier agrippa son bras valide et la fit se redresser sur le lit. Il la fixa d'un air dégoûté tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard fou. Il lui lança d'une voix acerbe, suintant la colère:

"Alors? Avec laquelle de ces pourritures de démon as-tu passé un accord? Histoire qu'on le raccourcisse, et toi avec."

Un chasseur. Cet homme était un chasseur. Comme tous les autres sorciers, elle n'y croyait que comme une légende de bonne femme faite pour effrayer les enfants et les obliger à bien se comporter. Mais ils existaient! Et elle était aux mains de plusieurs de ces chasseurs... Elle réprima le frisson de peur qui la prit, malgré la panique qui la submergeait. 'J'ai vraiment le don de me fourrer dans des situations incroyables' pensa Hermione avant de répondre à l'homme.

"Non, je-

\- N'essaie pas de nier. Je sais ce que tu es, et de quoi tu es capable. Si tu n'étais pas déjà si abîmée, je t'aurais arraché ces informations par la force. Ne m'y oblige pas. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Je...je peux expliquer.

\- Ah oui?! ricana l'homme. Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Voir si tu peux me convaincre.

\- Et bien...je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais je ne suis pas de celles-là, assura Hermione avec un rictus involontaire de dégoût.

\- Elle est neuve ! rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Je suis née comme ça. Je suis née dans une famille de moldus -enfin, de non sorciers- et je ne l'ai appris qu'à 11 ans, quand j'ai reçu une lettre d'admission pour rentrer dans un collège qui forme les sorciers comme moi. C'est en Angleterre, ça s'appelle Poudlard. J'y suis restée jusqu'à ma sixième année. Après, il y a eu la guerre contre Voldemort, un sorcier maléfique qui voulait contrôler le monde. Mon meilleur ami Harry Potter l'a tué, ce qui a terminé la guerre. Depuis, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie comme Auror, un peu l'équivalent de votre...travail mais dans le monde des sorciers. Et je ne vous ai pas suivi. C'est un pur hasard. Je suis venue depuis l'Angleterre pour résoudre le mystère de la disparition de mon oncle et de ma tante."

Après cette longue tirade, elle profita du silence incrédule de son interlocuteur pour l'observer rapidement. Grand et musclé, peut-être un peu moins de la trentaine, des cheveux blond foncé, et des yeux vert émeraude absolument magnifiques malgré la colère qui les assombrissait légèrement. Il portait un vieux jean usé, des chaussures de marche à lacets, et une chemise à carreaux bleus et verts sur un t-shirt noir AC/DC. Hermione revint à son visage : elle aurait presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à pleine vitesse. Finalement, il secoua la tête vivement et dit:

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais?"

C'était à son tour de rester abasourdie. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il ne la croirait pas. A cet instant, l'autre homme, celui qui était resté bloqué derrière la porte, se manifesta.

"Tu dois la croire, Dean! Elle dit vrai.

\- Tu la crois?!

\- ...Oui.

\- Donc...tu connaissais l'existence de ces gens, de ces...sorciers, et tu ne m'en a jamais rien dit ?! Tu imagines le nombre de sorcières innocentes que j'ai peut-être tué par erreur?

\- Crétin ! Si tu ouvrais un livre de temps en temps, peut-être que tu apprendrais ce genre de choses. Et je ne le sait que depuis peu. Alors laisse-la tranquille, maintenant. Elle a besoin d'être soignée."

Le dénommé Dean la fixa quelques instants, puis se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, sortit et remonta l'escalier. L'autre homme rentra dans la pièce en soupirant, un jeu de clés à la main. Il s'empressa de délivrer Hermione et la releva, l'aidant à marcher, puis la porta à moitié dans l'escalier jusqu'au niveau supérieur de la maison. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé du salon, dans une position relativement confortable pour la sorcière malgré la douleur qui continuait à émaner de tout son corps.

"C'est plus de mon âge, tout ça! Dean aurait quand même pu m'aider un peu. Mais tu sais, fillette, il va se sentir coupable de t'avoir maltraitée et va aller cuver son vin quelque part, sûrement le bar le plus proche. Il est comme ça, ce gaillard. Un grand coeur, mais un peu...nerveux. Le genre à tirer d'abord et à poser les questions ensuite. Reste là, je vais aller chercher de quoi m'occuper de tes blessures."

Hermione se retrouva seule dans le salon, qu'elle inspecta rapidement du regard. Un peu vieillot, il était cependant agréable et chaleureux, à l'image de l'homme qui venait de l'aider. Mis à part le canapé, deux ou trois fauteuils avachis étaient dispersés dans la pièce autour de tables basses et tapis usés jusqu'à la trame. Elle nota avec surprise les étagères remplies de livres le long des murs, et les nombreux papiers griffonnés empilés en désordre sur un bureau en bois. En repensant aux paroles de l'homme qui venait de la quitter, Hermione pensa avec ironie : 'il en a des bonnes, lui! Comme si j'avais assez de forces pour me lever et m'en aller...' Elle se rassura en se disant q'au moins, il y en avait un pour la protéger. Elle vit l'homme revenir avec deux bassines fumantes et une boîte à pharmacie sous le bras. Plutôt la soixantaine, une barbe poivre et sel et une casquette qui avait dû être bleue en des jours meilleurs vissée sur la tête, il dégageait un air de vieux nounours ronchon. Lui aussi portait une chemise à carreaux sur un t-shirt. 'L'uniforme local' se dit Hermione. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il tira près du canapé. Prenant une des bassines, remplie d'eau, il nettoya délicatement son bras cassé avant de confectionner un plâtre à grand renfort de bandelettes humides et collantes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa tête. Il nettoya le sang et les contusions du côté droit de son visage, là où sa tête avait frappé le mur avec le plus de force, et posa un pansement sur la coupure au niveau de sa tempe.

"Pour le bleu causé par le coup de poing, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Pareil pour ton torse, juste des bleus. Heureusement pour toi tu n'as pas de côtes cassées! Il faudra être patiente et attendre que ça guérisse tout seul. Il fit une pause puis ajouta : Je... je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Pour quoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable... En fait, je- je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

\- Bobby Singer. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance! Tu pourras peut-être m'éclairer un peu plus sur ton monde, à l'occasion.

\- Oui. Est-ce que...est-ce que je pourrais manger un bout s'il vous plaît ? J'ai un peu faim à vrai dire."

Se frappant la tête, Bobby se releva en vitupérant contre lui-même et disparut dans une autre pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Hermione l'entendit s'activer, entendit aussi des bruits de vaisselle qui cognait. Elle le vit finalement revenir peu de temps après en portant un plateau chargé de nourriture. Bobby posa le plateau sur les genoux d'Hermione et se gratta la tête en disant:

"Et voilà ! Je n'avais que ça sous la main, c'est du réchauffé de ce midi, mais ce n'est pas mauvais, indiqua Bobby en pointant la pizza dans son assiette. Et voilà de l'eau, il faudra aussi que tu prennes tes médicaments avant de retourner dormir. Ce sont des anti-douleurs, ça va t'aider à être un peu plus soulagée. Je te laisse un peu, je vais vérifier que Dean ne fait pas de bêtises, et aussi préparer ta chambre.

\- Merci pour tout, Bobby.

\- De rien, fillette."

Hermione resta seule face à son repas. Malgré la douleur sourde qui émanait de tout son corps, elle prit plaisir à manger et boire de nouveau, même de la pizza réchauffée et de l'eau. Elle avait l'impression que son dernier repas remontait à une éternité. En saisissant la fourchette, elle réalisa qu'elle était enchantée d'être plus ou moins ambidextre pour pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement, étant donné que son bras droit avait été cassé ! Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la compote disposée dans un bol, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle interrompit son geste. 'Il est rentré'. Une vague de panique commença à monter en elle au son de sa voix.

"Bobby! Je suis rentré !"

Elle entendit Dean poser sa veste, puis il fit quelques pas et rentra dans le salon. Il parut surpris de la trouver là.

'Pauvre imbécile. Regarde-la se reculer pour t'éviter.'

Il avança vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, assez loin pour ne pas la gêner. Il sentait l'alcool. Elle décida de rompre la tension qui régnait entre eux en continuant à manger sa compote, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Il soupira, puis se tourna vers la sorcière.

"Écoute, Hermione..."

Elle arrêta de manger sa compte et le regarda, surprise, presque choquée. Il avait retenu son prénom.

"C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours muette. Elle avala la dernière cuillerée de compote et posa le plateau par terre, avant de se caler plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Dean reprit:

"Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je...je voudrais te demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû. Te sauver, puis perdre ta confiance en te menaçant...bref.

\- Je n'oublie pas, mais pardonner, ça, oui.

\- Ah, tu es enfin rentré, Dean, les coupa Bobby en entrant dans la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Je t'ai préparé un lit au premier étage. Dean va t'aider à monter dès que tu auras terminé et te montrer ta chambre.

\- J'ai terminé. Merci pour tout Bobby!"

Celui-ci s'approcha pour récupérer le plateau, désormais vide de nourriture. Hermione en profita pour lui faire un petit câlin de son bras valide.

"Bonne nuit."

Bobby se retira, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était ému, surpris et touché par cette jeune femme qui venait réveiller ses instincts paternels et une douceur qu'il avait oubliée. Dean se leva du canapé puis aida Hermione à faire de même. La soutenant en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et en l'incitant à s'appuyer sur lui, il put lui faire monter les escaliers et l'emmener au premier étage. Il l'installa sur un des lits jumeaux, puis ressortit. Avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait hors de la pièce, Hermione l'interpella:

"Dean.

\- Oui?

\- Je...je ne te pique pas ta chambre, quand même ? s'enquit Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé. Et puis c'est normal. Allez, bonne nuit ! "

-

Hermione se réveilla au petit jour. Elle se sentait en bien meilleure forme que quand elle s'était couchée. Elle profita quelques instants du confort du lit en prenant le temps de rassembler ses forces, puis tenta de se relever et, à sa plus grande surprise, parvint à tenir debout et même à faire quelques pas dans la chambre sans trop de problèmes. Bien sûr, c'était toujours douloureux, mais gérable, et beaucoup plus acceptable qu'auparavant. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et réussit à l'ouvrir en grand, puis passa la tête dehors. Elle ferma les yeux : que c'était agréable de sentir l'air frais sur son visage ! Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se retourna en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Dean parut surpris de la voir comme ça, et ouvrit la porte plus largement. Il était rasé de frais et habillé d'un costume cravate qui lui allait plutôt bien, jugea Hermione. Il esquissa un sourire, encore incertain de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir, et dit:

"Ah, tu es réveillée!

\- Ça fait combien de temps? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Hum. Trois jours.

\- Hein?! s'exclama la sorcière en ouvrant grand les yeux. Bon, passons... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillé comme ça?

\- Je pars sur une affaire dans le Nebraska. Je suis dans mon rôle de fédéral. Est-ce...est-ce que tu voudrais prendre une douche et te changer?

\- La douche, je veux bien, mais...pour me changer, ça risque d'être compliqué !

\- Et bien...tu n'as qu'à prendre..."

Il fourragea dans le sac marin qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il en sortit une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs, un t-shirt bleu marine et un jogging, qu'il lui tendit.

"Tiens, ce sera sûrement beaucoup trop grand pour toi, mais au moins c'est propre.

\- Merci.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain."

Une fois qu'il lui eut montré la pièce et le fonctionnement de la douche, il la laissa à ses ablutions. Malgré la difficulté de prendre une douche avec son bras dans le plâtre et son corps meurtri, l'eau chaude fit du bien à Hermione et la revigora. Elle resta longtemps sous le jet, laissant la saleté et le sang s'écouler, et profitant du confort relatif que la chaleur lui procurait. Avant de se rhabiller, elle s'observa dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. Les contusions sur son visage avaient un peu diminué, mais les bleus qui recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage et de son corps étaient plutôt effrayants, s'étalant dans une vaste gamme de jaunes, violets, noirs et rosé. Elle s'habilla et descendit l'escalier avec plus de facilité qu'elle n'aurait cru. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Hermione vit que les deux hommes étaient toujours attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Dean avait une pile gigantesque de pancakes devant lui, mais la sorcièe était sûre qu'il finirait son assiette. Ils rirent de bon coeur en la voyant flotter dans les habits de Dean.

"Hermione, il faut vraiment que je t'emmène acheter deux trois trucs, lui dit Bobby. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça !

\- Alors là ! Tu as l'air encore plus minuscule qu'avant ! s'esclaffa Dean.

\- Oh, ça va! le réprimanda-t-elle, faussement fâchée, en retroussant ses manches pour garder ses mains libres."

Dean s'arrêta soudainement de rire. Il se leva, se planta devant la jeune femme et saisit le bras valide d'Hermione, le retournant pour exposer la peau tendre de l'intérieur du bras. Passant délicatement son doigt sur la large cicatrice de son avant-bras, il demanda d'une voix basse, remplie de colère contenue:

"Qui t'as fait ça? L'ordure l'a gravé au couteau...non aiguisé ! Non mais c'est pas possible! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'sang de bourbe' ?"

Hermione tira d'un coup sec pour libérer son bras de la poigne du chasseur. Même si ça faisait plus de quatre ans, la blessure psychologique que représentait cette cicatrice était toujours vive et lui rappellerait à tout jamais ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle frotta machinalement son bras, tête baissée, en expliquant gravement, toute bonne humeur envolée:

"Pendant la guerre dont je vous ai parlé, avant la bataille finale, mes amis et moi avons été capturés par des sorciers soutenant le mage noir. L'une d'eux m'a...torturée pour me soutirer des informations, avec des sorts de magie noire, et pour finir elle m'a gravé ça dans le bras avec un petit couteau en argent. Ce mot...c'est une grave insulte. Selon eux, les sorciers nés moldus, comme moi, ont volé leur magie à des sorciers de lignée pure qui la méritaient plus, une sorte de droit naturel. Voilà ce que "sang-de-bourbe" signifie. Elle a été tuée ensuite, pendant le bataille de Poudlard, ajouta Hermione en voyant le regard meurtrier de Dean."

Elle se tut, laissant la cuisine dans un silence de plomb, et les deux hommes remplis de colère froide. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle demanda:

"En fait, à propos de magie...comment est-ce que vous avez su que j'étais une sorcière?"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, très mal à l'aise, l'atmosphère changeant du tout au tout. Bobby se racla la gorge et s'y repris à trois fois avant de réussir à commencer sa phrase.

"Euh...et bien...comment dire... on a trouvé ta baguette sur toi, enfin dans ta poche de pantalon. Pas de doute à avoir après ça."

Malgré le malaise flagrant qu'elle sentait chez les deux hommes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander:

"Vous pourriez me la rendre maintenant? Je ne représente plus de risque pour vous et j'en aurai vraiment besoin pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Hum."

Bobby et Dean baissèrent les yeux vers leur petit-déjeuner, qui leur parut tout à coup très intéressant. Bobby finit par se lever et alla fourrager dans le tiroir d'un des meubles de la cuisine, dont il tira une boîte longiligne en acajou. Il la donna à Hermione qui sentait un début de nausée l'envahir. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle ouvrit doucement le couvercle, et porta immédiatement sa main plâtrée à sa bouche par habitude. Sa baguette. Celle qui l'avait suivie dans toutes ses aventures depuis sa première année à Poudlard, qui l'avait sortie parfois in extremis de situations dangereuses, qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand ils se cachaient dans la forêt de Dean. Sa baguette, le prolongement direct de son bras, était cassée en une dizaine de morceaux plus ou moins éventrés. Impossible à réparer. Hermione avait l'impression d'être amputée comme d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. C'était trop.

Hermione tourna les talons et monta l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec toutes ses blessures. Elle se roula en boule sous sa couette, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues sans faire d'effort pour les retenir. Elle entendit vaguement du mouvement à l'étage inférieur, puis un bruit de pas discret dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Quelqu'un s'assit doucement sur son lit, en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour réparer ta baguette, je ne peux rien faire pour récupérer tes papiers d'identité dans le sac à main qu'on t'a volé, mais je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi et à enquêter sur la disparition de ton oncle et ta tante. C'est dans mes cordes."

Dean se tut et prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas encore raconté, mais j'ai, enfin j'avais, un petit frère. Il s'appelait Sam. Il ne restait que nous deux, dans la famille. Nos parents...ils sont morts il y a longtemps, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de Sammy depuis toujours. Les monstres avaient peur de nous. Les frères Winchester! Ils s'enfuyaient en entendant notre nom. Un fameux duo... et puis, il est mort. I peine un mois... C'était horriblement dur de le voir partir comme ça, en sachant qu'il fallait qu'il meure, que c'était indispensable, sans que je puisse rien y faire, ou prendre sa place. Mais il n'a jamais faibli devant l'obstacle, jamais baissé les bras devant les épreuves de la vie. Alors tu vas faire comme lui. Tu vas t'accrocher. Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras. Tu peux faire ça, tu es forte."

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Hermione sortit vivement de sous les couvertures et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, sa façon de le remercier pour ses paroles de réconfort. D'abord surpris, le chasseur se rassit et lui caressa finalement les cheveux avec douceur. Il lui prit le menton et lui dit en la fixant dans les yeux:

"Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à rentrer chez toi."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce, laissant la sorcière se reposer et digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et d'entendre.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione accompagna Bobby au supermarché local. Pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi remplir le frigo pour les jours à venir, elle agrippa quelques basiques au rayon vêtements, puis une brosse à dents et une brosse à cheveux au rayon beauté. Devant les rayonnages, elle réfléchit un instant avant de saisir également un paquet d'élastiques pour attacher ses cheveux broussailleux qui menaçaient de se rebeller. Elle finit par rejoindre Bobby à la caisse et ils rentrèrent chez lui.

Les jours qui suivirent, Bobby lui apprit les bases de la vie de chasseur, et elle lui expliquait son monde en retour. Il était satisfait des progrès de son "élève" : elle était intelligente et apprenait vite, et le vieux chasseur était enchanté de découvrir les rouages du monde magique, un vrai monde parallèle au leur ! Hermione lisait rapidement tous les ouvrages qu'il lui donnait sur les monstres ainsi que son propre journal, et bientôt elle maitrisa suffisamment de notions pour comprendre leur travail.

-

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dîner d'une salade préparée par Hermione, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur dans la cour de la décharge, puis une porte claquer. Ils virent alors surgir Dean, dont le visage s'éclaira en voyant les deux amis attablés. Il alla se laver les mains à l'évier, et Bobby en profita pour le saluer.

"Salut Dean. Bonne chasse? demanda Bobby.

\- Comme d'habitude...deux trois têtes à trancher et puis bye bye! Il se tourna vers la sorcière et lui sourit. Bonsoir Mya! Je peux t'appeler Mya? rajouta Dean en voyant l'air surpris d'Hermione.

\- Euh oui, si tu veux.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un sac en plastique, je t'ai ramené un petit truc."

De plus en plus surprise, Hermione prit le sac que lui tendait le jeune homme et le posa sur la table. Elle en sortit une chemise à carreaux. Muette, elle l'enfila comme elle put par-dessus le t-shirt vert qu'elle portait, peinant un peu pour faire passer son bras plâtré dans la manche, puis tourna sur elle-même pour leur montrer le résultat. Elle lui allait parfaitement ! 'Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour choisir la taille parfaite...'. Hermione releva la tête et dit, les yeux embués :

"Merci...j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille, maintenant !"

Et elle se leva pour serrer le chasseur dans ses bras, qui rosit légèrement. Il était content de lui avoir fait plaisir et d'avoir choisi la bonne taille. Bobby se racla la gorge, un peu gêné.

"Hem...désolé de vous interrompre, mais peut-être que Dean voudrait manger un bout...

\- Ah euh oui! Volontiers ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu?

\- Salade maison, lui répondit Hermione. Et c'est obligatoire, il n'y a que ça à manger de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Dean.

\- Bon. Très bien alors! Mais je vais arroser ça avec une bière ! Je ne pourrai pas me contenter de nourriture pour lapin, marmonna-t-il.

\- Sors-en trois, qu'on fête ça! répondit Bobby.

\- Tu as l'âge au moins Mya ? s'inquiéta Dean.

\- J'ai 21 ans depuis quelques mois, donc OUI je veux bien une bière ! s'esclaffa-t-elle."

A la fin du dîner, Dean souffla un bon coup et annonça, incertain de la réaction d'Hermione, et voulant éviter une autre crise de larmes:

"Voilà... en fait j'ai fait quelques recherches et...bref, ils ont lancé un avis de recherche international. Tu es portée disparue. A mon avis, le Ministère de la Magie a détecté ta disparition et celle de ta baguette et a lancé la totale pour te retrouver, mettant dans le coup le monde des...moldus en restant bien sûr très discrets. Si on les contacte, ils pourront sûrement t'aider à rentrer chez toi."

Le souffle coupé, Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver le monde magique, une partie d'elle-même se sentait bien ici avec ces hommes et n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Les deux chasseurs étaient devenus très rapidement des éléments essentiels de sa vie.

"A toi de choisir, fillette.

\- En tout cas, si tu choisis de partir, on peut toujours demander un délai pour résoudre l'affaire pour laquelle tu es venue ici, si tu préfères finir le travail correctement, ajouta Dean.

\- Je...je ne sais pas..."

Hermione se leva de table et sortit sur le porche d'entrée pour s'isoler et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle s'accouda contre la barrière en bois de la terrasse et resta là, à regarder les voitures empilées. Elle entendit dans la maison les voix des deux hommes qui chuchotaient. Finalement, il y eut des bruits de chaises qui raclent le sol, de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, et le pas de Bobby qui montait l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit derrière Hermione et elle vit l'ombre de Dean se profiler dans la lumière jaune qui s'échappait dans la nuit d'été. Il s'approcha et s'adossa à la barrière, laissant un espace entre eux. Entre deux gorgées de whisky, il finit par dire:

"Sache que tu es la bienvenue ici. Nous ne te chasserons pas si tu choisis de rester."

Dean se tut, et ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, le chasseur avala la dernière goutte de whisky, puis rentra sans faire de bruit, Hermione sur ses pas.

Une fois changée, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. La décision qu'elle devait prendre la titillait et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait très envie de rester ici, pourquoi pas pour se mettre à chasser, mais son sens du devoir lui criait de rentrer et de faire ce pour quoi elle avait été recrutée. 'La sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps, mon oeil. Et si la seule chose qui te retenait étaient les beaux yeux de Dean?'. Non, vraiment, Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à son problème. Elle finit par se lever pour aller boire au lavabo de la salle de bain. En sortant de la pièce, elle entendit des cris étouffés et des sortes de...pleurs? Curieuse et un peu inquiète, Hermione descendit les escaliers en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle alla droit au salon, d'où venaient les cris, et trouva Dean qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, tire-bouchonné dans sa couverture, en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle se rapprocha et put entendre ce qu'il disait.

"Non! SAAAAM! Non...pas dans la fosse! Adam...Sam! Mais tu dois le...Reviens! Sam!"

Et ainsi de suite en boucle, le prénom de son frère revenant sans cesse dans ses propos dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens. Hermione se douta qu'il devait faire un cauchemar sur la mort de Sam. Elle s'assit délicatement au bord du canapé et se saisit d'une des mains brûlantes du chasseur, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

"Chuuuut...Dean... calme-toi..."

A force de répéter cela, le chasseur finit par se réveiller. Il se releva sur ses coudes et parut surpris de trouver Hermione auprès de lui. Elle chercha à se justifier tandis qu'il s'asseyait et se dégageait de la couverture.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien... expliqua-t-elle en pointant les joues mouillées de larmes du chasseur."

Celui-ci s'essuya le visage avec le bas de son t-shirt et s'assit plus confortablement.

"Merci Mya. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

\- Je ne dormais pas de toute façon, tu sais. Je pense à trop de choses...

\- Assied-toi plus confortablement, proposa Dean en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

\- Tout est tellement compliqué, continua Hermione en se calant contre le dossier et en remontant ses genoux contre elle."

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Bobby les trouva au petit matin, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, la couverture de Dean sur les genoux.

Hermione fut réveillée par l'odeur de pancakes et de café chaud qui provenait de la cuisine et qui lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Elle repoussa la couverture qui la couvrait en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait toujours là, assise sur le canapé du salon. Ils avaient raconté beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là, s'étaient livrés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis longtemps et plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en plein jour, la nuit favorisant les confidences. Ils avaient partagé leurs souffrances, leur enfance, le monde magique, la vie de chasseur, les hôtels miteux et leur famille. Pourtant, Hermione avait eu la vague impression que Dean ne lui disait pas tout. Elle-même lui cachait le plus important, et elle s'était trop enfoncée maintenant pour lui avouer la vérité. Elle monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller, avant de redescendre pour préparer un plateau avec du café et des pancakes. Bobby et Dean étaient introuvables, mais ils étaient forcément quelque part, et Hermione était prête à parier qu'ils réparaient quelques voitures, et en particulier l'Impala. En arrivant à proximité du garage, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'en aller ou annoncer son arrivée. Ce qu'elle entendit la troubla au plus haut point.

"Tu dois tenir ta promesse, Dean! Depuis qu'Hermione est arrivée, tu reportes sans cesse le jour où tu iras rejoindre Lisa et Ben.

\- Ecoute, Bobby, je sais que j'ai fait une promesse à Sam, mais là j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, prendre un peu de distance avec tout ça. Faire le point sur certaines choses. Alors laisse-moi le temps. Je n'ai pas précisé quand je le ferai.

\- Dean ! Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Hermione et que tu veux absolument l'aider, mais je pense que tu ne vas jamais vouloir, ou même pouvoir t'arrêter de chasser! Et plus tu retardes ton départ, moins tu auras le courage de tenir ta promesse.

\- Bobby, je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille! lança Dean avec colère."

Hermione se cacha entre deux piles de voitures quand Bobby retourna vers la maison, furieux et marmonnant contre "ce grand crétin de Dean".

Elle sortit de sa cachette avec son plateau et se dirigea vers Dean, maintenant à moitié enfoncé dans la carrosserie de l'Impala pour en bricoler le moteur. En l'entendant arriver, il se redressa précipitamment en fronçant les sourcils, pensant que Bobby revenait l'embêter. Son visage s'éclaira toutefois à la vue de la sorcière.

"Salut Mya! Bien dormi ?

\- Hey! Oui, plutôt. Tiens, j'ai apporté de quoi faire une pause.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Dean en saisissant un pancake encore chaud et en le fourrant en entier dans sa bouche. Hmmm la nourriture! Rien de meilleur sur terre! jubila-t-il la bouche pleine."

Hermione posa le plateau sur la carrosserie d'une vieille Dodge à laquelle elle s'adossa, et regarda avec amusement le chasseur engloutir son deuxième petit-déjeuner. 'Il ressemble à un écureuil, comme ça' nota-t-elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle finit par demander aussi innocemment que possible:

"Qui sont Lisa et Ben ?"

Dean avala la gaufre qu'il venait d'enfourner et se renfrogna, sa fausse bonne humeur envolée.

"Tu nous as entendus nous disputer... Avant de mourir, Sammy m'a fait promettre d'aller retrouver les deux personnes qui me sont les plus chères au monde après lui. Lisa et Ben. Je les considère comme ma famille. Sauf que c'était avant de te trouver, et je veux absolument t'aider à finir ta mission. Je peux comprendre le sentiment de culpabilité qu'on peut éprouver à laisser les choses inachevées, c'est pareil dans mon métier ! Mais toujours est-il que Bobby pense que je ne saurais pas m'arrêter...

\- De chasser?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je t'aide et j'avise ensuite, même si c'est plus difficile pour moi.

\- Dean je-

\- Non, c'est tout réfléchi. Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir comme ça, à moitié démolie, pour aller Dieu sait où faire Dieu sait quoi. On part demain matin, d'ici là j'aurais terminé les quelques réparations sur la voiture. Merci pour le petit dej', ajouta-t-il en replongeant dans le moteur de son Bébé, coupant ainsi court à la conversation."

Hermione resta muette quelques instants, avant de reprendre le plateau et de retourner dans la maison.

-

Le trajet vers le lieu de son agression passa comme un éclair. Dean fonçait, comme il en avait l'habitude à ce que Bobby lui avait dit, et ils en profitèrent pour s'égosiller sur toutes les musiques du répertoire du chasseur. Celui-ci était heureusement surpris de voir une fille apprécier le rock des années 80, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait par coeur les paroles de ses musiques préférées ! Elle lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'elle passait des heures à écouter son père chanter dès son plus jeune âge. Hermione restait cependant un peu sombre et réservée mais ne le montrait pas à Dean. Si elle avait découvert son secret, qui concernait la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère, elle avait pour sa part le sentiment de s'engluer encore plus dans le sien. 'Plus le temps passe, et plus ça va faire mal', se disait-elle en pensant au moment où elle devrait lui avouer la vérité.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée à la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Dean voulait commencer les recherches de suite, mais Hermione réussit à le raisonner après un certain temps en lui disant qu'à cette heure-ci, et après avoir passé la journée à conduire, il n'était pas forcément au meilleur de sa forme. Elle lui expliqua qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre le lendemain avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

"Et de toute façon je connais cette ville : à l'heure qu'il est, il n'y aura personne dehors, pas un chat à fouetter, même les bars seront fermés" lui assena-t-elle comme argument d'autorité. Elle commençait à comprendre la façon dont Dean raisonnait : si les bars étaient fermés, alors effectivement il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle finissait de préparer un plat de macaronis aux fromage et à la crème, Dean vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une bière dans le frigo et s'assit de travers sur une chaise, juste à côté d'elle.

"Tu m'as beaucoup parlé de tes amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, je crois... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus, après la bataille de Poudlard?

\- Et bien, répondit Hermione en continuant à mélanger le contenu du plat, Harry est devenu Auror, comme moi, et l'été dernier il s'est marié avec Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron. Quant à Ron...

\- Oui? l'encouragea Dean en sentant son hésitation.

\- Il est parti travailler dans la boutique de farces et attrapes montée par les jumeaux. Il voulait aider George à tenir le commerce après la mort de Fred. A la bataille de Poudlard, précisa-t-elle. On continue à s'envoyer des nouvelles de temps en temps, mais...disons que ce n'est plus comme avant...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Dean Winchester! Est-ce que ça te regarde?! s'exclama Hermione en lâchant la cuillère pour mettre ses poings sur ses hanches. Finalement elle secoua la tête et continuant de mélanger les pâtes à la sauce. Oh et puis zut, c'est tellement bête... Il m'aimait, mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque, enfin pas comme ça ! Il était un peu trop collant à mon goût. Et puis...pas mon type.

\- Ah? C'est quoi ton type, alors?"

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers Dean. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de cette candeur presque enfantine qui le prenait parfois. Comment pouvait-il poser ce genre de questions avec autant d'innocence ?! Elle ne répondit pas, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle mit le four à chauffer et monta à l'étage, fourrageant dans une armoire pour trouver des draps.

Hermione sentit ses muscles se nouer quand Dean se glissa dans la chambre, à côté d'elle, appuyé au placard, tout près. Il murmura d'une voix basse:

"Dis-moi, Mya, quel est ton type?"

Hermione posa son front contre la porte du placard. Ne rien dire. Ne rien faire. Elle commençait à connaître le chasseur : il ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir sa réponse. Dean l'enlaça alors, posant sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle chaud tout près de la joue de la sorcière.

"Dis-moi, Mya."

Il la fit tourner pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il posa ses mains calleuses en coupe autour du visage d'Hermione, très délicatement, comme s'il craignait de la briser. Il se rapprocha d'elle, rapprocha sa tête si près qu'elle pouvait compter ses taches de rousseur, et juste avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, il la regarda droit dans ses yeux chocolat en soufflant:

"Mya"

-

Hermione se réveilla doucement. En bougeant pour se lever, elle sentit le torse musclé du chasseur tout contre son dos. Elle sourit. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle se retourna et contempla Dean : il souriait dans son sommeil, et il avait l'air paisible, comme toujours lorsqu'il dormait, comme si le sommeil lui permettait un répit bien mérité en lui enlevant pour un temps son fardeau des épaules. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue, avant de sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller pour la journée.

Tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer des oeufs brouillés pour le petit déjeuner, elle entendit Dean descendre les escaliers. Hermione soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à tout gâcher. Et elle tentait quand même de se convaincre que ça se passerait mieux que ce qu'elle imaginait! Dean lui posa un petit baiser tendre sur la joue. Hermione releva la tête et lança d'une voix mal assurée :

"Dean, je dois te dire quelque chose."

Le chasseur se tendit immédiatement, un mauvais pressentiment apparaissant dans son esprit.

"Je...je t'ai menti. Depuis le début. Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont jamais disparu, ils sont juste partis en vacances en Californie. C'était ma couverture pour expliquer ma présence. Ma mission... C'était de te trouver et de te lancer un sortilège d'oubli, à toi et à tout ceux que tu connaissais. On m'a dit que tu en savais trop, qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par découvrir notre monde. Et le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas prendre ce genre de risque. Oui, je t'ai attendu ce soir là, au bar, je voulais faire ça proprement et rapidement, une mission de routine. Sauf que tout a changé avec mon agression ; ça a été le grain de sable qui a fait dérailler la machine... Vous m'avez soigné, protégé, aidé, j'ai découvert votre monde et... j'ai commencé à douter de ma mission, de la justesse des ordres que j'avais reçus. Je suis désolée..."

Le regard de Dean était rempli de douleur. Il laissa passer un silence lourd, avant de finir par crier:

"Et dire que je t'ai fait confiance! Que je voulais te faire passer avant la promesse faite à mon frère ! Et la nuit dernière, alors?! Du vent, je suppose, comme tout le reste. Tu m'as menti, sur toute la ligne! Sur tout! Manipulé!

\- No-

\- Si! Je ne peux plus croire un seul mot qui sort de ta bouche. Dire que tu nous as fait avaler des bobards plus gros que toi. J'aurais dû te laisser crever dans cette ruelle, le laisser t'achever. C'est tout ce que tu méritais... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais!"

Dean attrapa sa veste et ses clés de voiture, et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Hermione tomba lentement à genoux, ses larmes coulant sur son visage comme un torrent, pendant que les oeufs brouillés finissaient de brûler dans la poêle.

-

Cinq ans plus tard... 

Dean gara l'Impala au bord de la corniche d'un coup de volant assuré. Sam et lui soufflèrent et sortirent de la voiture en lissant leurs costumes propres, endossés pour mieux rentrer dans leur rôle d'agents fédéraux. Ils présentèrent leurs badges du FBI à l'officier en faction, avant de franchir le cordon de sécurité qui délimitait la scène de crime. Le Shérif les salua en portant la main à son chapeau.

"Agents Gabriel et Collins. Merci pour le déplacement, mais votre collègue est déjà passée.

\- Notre collègue? Interrogea Sam d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oui, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, grande comme ça, indiqua-t-il en montrant un point un peu en dessous de l'épaule de Dean, des cheveux châtain foncé broussailleux, les yeux marron. Elle est repartie il y a une heure environ.

\- Zut, j'ai perdu le papier où elle m'avait marqué le point de rendez-vous, dit Dean en faisant mine de retourner ses poches. Elle vous a dit où elle allait?

\- Oui, elle m'a demandé de la joindre au motel Jody's, chambre 56, en cas de nouvel élément dans l'enquête. C'est un peu plus haut sur la grande route, expliqua le Shérif en pointant une direction.

\- Merci Shérif ! "

Dean tourna les talons, suivi de près par Sam qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

"Dean! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu m'expliques ? Parce que j'avoue être un peu perdu, là...

\- On va au motel. C'est tout, répondit Dean en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

\- Mais..."

Sa question se perdit dans le rugissement du moteur de l'Impala. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir à sa place avant que Dean ne décide de le laisser là.

Sam sentait toute la tension et le trouble qui émanait de Dean. Il connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque, et savait qu'il était fortement ému. Au Jody's, ils se garèrent sur le parking, en face de la chambre 56. Ils avaient juste pris le temps d'enfiler des vêtements plus confortables avant de rappliquer en vitesse, Dean toujours aussi muet sur la situation, gardant ses pensées pour lui. Celui-ci souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture, vite suivi par Sam qui était de plus en plus intrigué. Les deux frères restèrent dehors, observant ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre depuis la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur, la jeune femme dont avait parlé le Shérif était concentrée sur la lecture d'un livre épais posé devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux.

De l'autre côté de la table, une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux blond foncé terminait un dessin. Elle ajouta quelques pétales à une fleur, étoffa la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée de la maison, et signa avec application en lettres majuscules : Céleste. Elle reboucha son feutre de couleur et releva la tête pour mieux admirer son oeuvre. Ses pommettes et son nez étaient couverts de taches de rousseur. Tout à coup, elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour tendre son dessin à sa maman. Celle-ci rit et serra sa fille dans ses bras. La petite fille darda alors ses yeux sur les Winchester : de magnifiques yeux vairons, l'un vert pomme, l'autre marron chocolat. Sam la regarda attentivement, avant de regarder son frère avec un sourire en coin. Dean marmonna, le regard toujours fixé sur la chambre, comme hypnotisé :

"Oh, tais-toi, Sam..."

Sam continua à sourire. Il finit par dire :

"Bon, je retourne à la voiture."

Quelques instants plus tard, comme la petite fille continuait à fixer Dean, sa maman se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi sa fille restait aussi muette, elle qui était d'habitude un vrai moulin à parole. La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche, stupéfaite, puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Dans l'Impala, Sam continuait à sourire en les regardant. De son sac, il sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft qu'il ouvrit pour la énième fois. Des photos. Il les contempla une dernière fois. 

Bobby, Dean et Hermione assis côte à côte sur les marches de la maison de Bobby à Sioux Falls, des bouteilles de bière à la main, les bras levés comme pour trinquer, de grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione posant un baiser sur la joue de Bobby qui rougissait à moitié.

Hermione et Bobby attablés dans la cuisine, avec une chemise à carreaux étalée sur la table, la jeune femme ayant le regard rempli de gratitude.

Dean et Hermione endormis appuyés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé du salon.

Hermione riant aux éclats, habillée avec les affaires de Dean, bien trop grandes pour elle.

Dean réparant sa voiture.

Hermione endormie dans son lit, l'air paisible. 

Sam rangea les photos dans l'enveloppe qu'il referma, avant de la poser bien en vue sur le siège conducteur. Il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre 56 : il put apercevoir Dean avec la petite fille dans ses bras. SA fille.

En sortant de l'Impala avec son sac sur l'épaule, Sam repensa aux paroles de Bobby le jour où il lui avait donné l'enveloppe:

"Garde ça, Sam. Ton crétin de frère est trop fier pour avouer qu'il aimait vraiment Hermione et s'avouer qu'il a aussi contribué à tout gâcher entre eux. Un jour, tu verras, Dean aura besoin de ces photos. Je te charge de les lui donner. Leurs chemins se croiseront à nouveau, et Dean sera en paix, enfin. Le temps soigne toutes les blessures, gamin, même les plus profondes."

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisse une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
